RevolverSaro
Background RevolverSaro originally came to Board 8 during SC2K4 using the name Megalosaro. This name was later banned when he spoiled the ending of Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince on the Harry Potter board the weekend it came out. His username is a reference to Revolver Ocelot of Metal Gear Solid fame and Necrosaro of Dragon Quest IV. RevolverSaro is a fanboy of the Dragon Quest and Mother(Earthbound) series and has been known to challange Sir Chris and SHINE GET 64 for the honor of being the biggest fanboy of each series on more than one occasion. Despite this (one-sided) rivalry to the above mentioned users, he admires both of them. On June 17th, 2008, he admitted that he wasn't as great a fan of Dragon Quest as Sir Chris was. He stands by his opinion he is the biggest Mother fan on the board, though. It should be noted that Revolver is one of the few Board 8 users who has actually gone to E3 >_> The only user that RevolverSaro has been known to attack is KiraYamato. Their battle has been spread across both Board 8 and the Japan Region Board. Posting Habits While RevolverSaro originally came to the contest board in the summer of 2004, he didn't post regularly until the Spring of 2006. He posted several topics at the then newly-released Mother 3. While not the most prolific poster on the board, he does post quite a bit. Often times his posts relate to one of three things: Dragon Quest, Mother, or Dragon Ball Z. Occasionally He'll post something weird about his sister (Disputable that he actually has one, since he has yet to post photographic evidence of said sister). On Thanksgiving of 2006 he created a topic about his father fighting him over his guitar. The topic had quite a few posts and became a mini-fad. RevolverSaro was created the "Rate this Phoenix Wright Character" until he was warned for posting a picture of an ugly girl on the Lord of the Rings board. The series went on for 16 days. Ultimately, Saro considers it a failure. What he does consider to be successful is College Major, a CYOA about a 21 year old college student who is trying to survive a zombie apocalypse. It spanned several topics. Hobbies -RevolverSaro is an avid fan of RPGs. His favorite series is the Dragon Quest series and Mother series, but he also enjoys other games such as Final Fantasy XII and Metal Gear Solid. -He is a huge LotR nerd, claiming to have read the whole series more than 8 times. -He is also a habitual Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z fan. Favorite Games In no particular order * Super Mario Galaxy * Super Smash Bros Brawl * Metal Gear Solid 1-3 * Dragon Quest IV * Dragon Quest V * Mother 2 * Mother 3 * Kirby Super Star * Megaman series Favorite Users * Sir Chris * SHINE GET 64 * Wiikku * Heroic Palmer * Smurf * Zachnorn * ZenOfThunder * Taslion * CherryCokes Controversy -Saro created a topic on Board 8 about leaving a cat in a freezing cold field to die after it peed on him by accident. Some users say he showed no regrets about this. A number of Board 8ers dislike him for posting about it. Friend Codes Wii Number 8809 2862 3582 7722 Brawl FC 0946-1927-3471 Comments Category:Users